My Little Angel
by Callie Noelle
Summary: Fang and Max have a child of their own named Eva. What will they do when she is kidnapped into the hands of the evil School? chp. 7 is FINALLY up! i'm so sorry about the long wait! forgive me?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Max Ride... i'm still a little sad about that... only a genius like JP could come up with it...**

**AN: This story is not as good as my other one... but it's decent...**

* * *

Fang POV

Eva. The little girl that lit up my world. The only pictures left of her are burnt at the edges and crinkled. A picture of her in her mother's heels was in my wallet. A picture that she drew in first grade, that showed her standing next to me, was hanging on the fridge. The last picture was of her dancing through my doorframe on Christmas morning, ready to open presents.

She was beautiful. I loved her and her mother in every possible way. If only she was still here. Her mother, Max, and I still can't believe she's gone. I can still see her jet black, curly hair bouncing around her shoulders. And her auburn, speckled wings spread to a wingspan of six feet. Yes, I did just say wings.

If you aren't up to speed on things, I'll catch you up. I'm Fang and my wife is Max. We're both 27 years old. When we were babies, some sick scientists took us from our parents. There are at least seven of us plus Max, Eva, and me. (For all of you math smarties, that makes ten) The scientists (whitecoats) grafted avian DNA onto our human DNA. We're all 2 bird and 98 human. Basically… we have wings… and avian bones, hearts, and air sacks. There's you bird-kid anatomy for the day.

Max and I had our own… "family," a while ago. We called it our flock. It consisted of Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and me. Max and I got married when we were 20. The flock was still together so we were just a much closer family.

Iggy met Cami, another winged human. She has red hair and blood red wings. I can't say she wasn't beautiful… she reminded me of Lissa… well minus the wings.

Cami was originally taken to the School in the New York sewer. She ran into us in Texas on our quest to hit every U.S. state (except Alaska and Hawaii.) She stayed with the flock for a while and love blossomed between her and Iggy. When Iggy and Cami got married when they were 22.

After that, things kinda fell apart. Nudge and Gazzy got serious, and once they married… well everything fell to pieces. With our flock shambles, we , meaning Max and I, decided to move to a rural town in South Dakota. Max and I lived in peace for a while so we decided to have Eva.

Eva was an amazing little girl. You could never guess what was coming next with her. She was a little random. We had Eva for three years, tragedy struck on her birthday. Eva was kidnapped. You'll never guess who did it either. Ari.

* * *

Ari POV 

Ugh! That child is scary! She _never_ speaks! Jeb can't keep his eyes off her either. He's all like 'she looks just like Max' and 'she's amazing!' I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about me.

This place is in the middle of nowhere so it can get pretty boring. The only sounds are from the School. It gets a little creepy hearing the screams all the time. Eva's gotten stoic. She only screams when it's really bad.

Eva sits in the corner of her cage, staring into space, with her dark coffee coloured eyes. No emotion is shown through them. Eva's eyes are lifeless. Her eyes look nothing like her mother's. That child is all Fang. Her slender lips don't form a frown, nor a smile. Her face is completely dead.

When we first brought her in, she had life. She cried after every torturous experiment. Her eyes lit up when someone mentioned Max or Fang. If only she was my daughter.

_No. Bad Ari. I can't love Max! She betrayed me!_ I mentally reprimanded myself. I finally gave up on Max the second time she killed me and when I found out that she was my sister. Dad had to bring me back to life _again_. I won't give the gruesome details. I can't figure that child out though…

* * *

**So?? how was it?? review review review... only _constructive_ criticism... no random yelling... (my other story is better...) (read the Untitled story on my fav. list... it's really good)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride (or the characters or the other stuff in those books) i only own this plot.**

* * *

Fang _flashback_

_"Welcome to the South Dakota Rural Police Offices. How may we assist you?" The secretary behind the desk asked in a sing-song voice._

_"I need to find someone... I need you to send out an Amber Alert." I asked in a whispered tone. Eva was taken and I wasn't just going to let that happen._

_"Ok I'll send you to Jenni, the Missing Persons Officer. Her office is through the third door on the left." she instructed._

_"Thank you..." I whispered, barely audible. My wings were tucked in as far as I could get them. I was holding them in so tight it almost hurt. I hate offices. I feel so trapped. I walked to Jenni's office and knocked on the door._

_"Come in." I heard her soft voice call from inside the room. I slowly turned the handle on the door and walked into the miniscule room. "I guess you need an Amber Alert?"_

_"Uh... yeah." I said. _Isn't it kinda obvious that I need an Amber Alert. You are the 'missing persons officer' _I thought to myself. I sat down in the chair and figited while I waited._

_"Describe this missing person." Jenni said with her clipboard in hand._

_"She's about three years old... um... she has black hair... brown wings... dark--" Jenni cut me off._

_"Did you just say wings?" She asked._

_"Yeah..." I said. I was desperate to get Eva back. If there was anything that would help get her back sooner, I'd do it. That's the only reason I said something about her wings._

_"Are you ok? Should I send you to Adriana, our Psychiatrist?" She asked with a change of voice. Her voice changed from a 'weird-police-officer-taking-notes-like-every-other-day' voice to a 'this-guy-might-be-mentally-unstable-so-I-should-talk-to-him-like-he's-five' voice._

_"You know what... I'm just gonna go. You're no help anyway."I said curtly getting up to walk out the door._

_"Are you sure? 'Cause I can get you some help." Jenni suggested._

_"I'm fine. Have a nice day. Goodbye." I replied. I walked out the door and out into the fresh afternoon air. I walked to my car in the parking lot and drove home in silence._

* * *

Ari POV 

Eva got her first power today. She can... well... transport herself... from one place to another. It's pretty cool if you ask me. They've been testing her all day. First they put her in a maze. If she didn't run it would burn her bare feet. The maze was a trick though. There was no way to get through it. There was a single patch of the maze that didn't have burning wires on the floor. She had to make it to that place but the low ceiling prevented flight. Eva transported herself to the spot effortlessly. I just wanna know how they're gonna keep her in the School if she can transport herself...

* * *

Eva POV 

Well I got a new power. The baboons here don't know I've got more than one. I can... well... speak with... dead people. I only found out because of one person. Naomi.

Naomi was the 9 year old mutant in the cage next to me. She was dying from an experiment gone bad. She was part bird as well as I am. Her wings were an ashen colour with cobalt speckles. Her black hair was long and straight. She was in the Eraser play-pen and was seriously wounded. The whitecoats just threw her back in her cage and left her to die.

I was talking to her until she died in her cage. I whispered her name so quietly that even I could barely hear it.

_What?_ I heard in my head. It was Naomi's voice.

_Naomi?_ I questioned silently.

_Eva?_ I heard. _Am I dead?_

_Uh... yeah... why can I hear you in my head?_ I asked her._ I must be going crazy! I have the voice of a dead bird-kid in my head! _I thought to myself.

_Well I don't know... some guy sittin' next to me at this bus-stop-thing says that you can speak to the dead._ Naomi told me.

_Where are you? Your body is still in your cage._ I asked her.

_Uh... I don't know... It's like a bus stop... only in the clouds... It's beautiful. All I know is that it's better than that School._ she said, obviously relieved.

_Well I can't exacly 'talk' anymore. Freakin' whitecoats are coming to get me for another experiment._ I told her. _Bye._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So?? Good?? Bad?? review review review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy POV

Jenna is Cami's and my daughter. She's amazing. I can remember her pleasure and joy when Cami taught her how to fly. I can't see her, but I can only imagine her face. She must have been smiling ear to ear.

I don't know why, but I can tell something is wrong with the flock. In all of my happiness with Jenna, I haven't thought much of the flock. Five years ago was the last time I saw them and _now_ I think something is wrong?

Eva POV

_Naomi?_ I asked in my thoughts.

_Yeah?_ Naomi's voice echoed in my head.

_There's a new girl here… but… she's… older than most experiments._ I thought to her.

_What's she like?_ Naomi asked.

_Well… she's tall… she's blonde… her hair is curly… um… she's got wings… hold on_. The girl in the next cage interrupted me.

"You wanna stop thinking about me?" the girl said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can read your mind… who are you thinking to? I haven't figured telepathy out yet." The girl whispered.

"Uh… one… I… speak to… the dead." _Why did I say that_? "Two… are you… uh… are you… Angel?" I asked

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. but i tried to make it a little longer. so forgive me.**

**(the bolded stuff in the chapter is where Angel is reading someone's mind)**

* * *

Angel POV

"Uh… one… I speak to the dead." The little girl said quietly. "And two… are you… uh… are you… Angel?" She asked. How did she know me?

"Yes." Oh, why did I say that? "And you are… Fang and Max's kid?" That child looked exactly like Fang… except… her wings… they were auburn like Max's.

"Yeah…" the little girl looked down and sadness filled her eyes.

"Oh… sorry… what's your name?" I didn't think much about what the mention of her parents would do to her.

"Eva" she said quietly, erasing all emotion from her face. Eva had the same talent that Fang had. She could hide emotions well.

**Erasers are coming.** Eva thought. We immediately stopped talking and silently slid to the back of our cages. **How do we get outta here?** Eva thought again. I shrugged.

Erasers stormed into the room and ripped me from my cage. **Sorry.** Eva sympathized. I was shoved through a door and pushed down a long white hallway. The smell made me cringe. My arm struggled in the grip of an Eraser and was twisted hard behind my back.

"Ow!" I yelled in the Eraser's ear.

"No talking! You will cooperate if we have to slice you to pieces first!" With that the Eraser pulled my arm up higher and I whimpered. Erasers hadn't lost their touch in torturing me.

The Erasers shoved me through the doorway into a small white room. I felt like I was stuck in a box. There were two other people in the room: Anne and my brother. Gazzy.

* * *

Fang POV 

Feeling the wind ruffle my black wings felt great. Max opened her russet wings and leapt into the air. I jumped up after her and we started on our way to California. To the School. They were _not_ going to take Eva and get away with it. We stayed the night in _the_ cave and got up early the next morning.

"Fang… what will we do about… Erasers… and Ari… and… well… whitecoats? We haven't fought in years." Max said worried.

"I… honestly don't know. We don't know about any new versions of Erasers." I told her quietly, "We'll have to just play it by ear."

"How cute. You two trying to figure out how to get your little brat back?" The voice that came from the cave opening was too familiar. Ari.

"Yep. Got any ideas _Ari_?" I asked sneering on his name. POP. POP. POP. The sound reverberated off of the cave walls. Gunshots. Soon I saw the black edges of sure death creep into my eyes. Tears crept into my eyes when the thought of my daughter smacked me in the head.

"Eva…" I whispered desperately as the blackness enveloped my life.

* * *

**A/N: So?? Like it? or... not? just review kay??**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so i'm really sorry this chapter is so short. i didn't realize it was this short when i wrote it on paper. but i hope you like it. and thanks guys for not hating me for the long update wait. sorry. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own MaxRide. i'm sorry i'm not that amazing. lol.**

* * *

Fang POV

I woke up in… wait… I woke up? I thought for sure Max and I were dead. Anyway, I looked around at my surroundings. I was caged. I'm 27 years old and I'm in a cage! Geez!

I peered through a hole in the side and into the cage next to me. Max opened her eyes groggily. Her eyes turned towards me and tears filled them.

I poked my fingers through the side of my cage comfortingly. An Eraser on guard walked to my cage. He grabbed my fingers and twisted them until he heard a satisfying crack.

"You pig!" I yelled, "You nasty, twisted, disgusting creature!"

"What?" The Eraser snarled.

"You're a pig!" I yelled.

"Fang! Don't push it!" Max said worried.

"Aw. Fangy's got a girlfriend." The Eraser growled, "How freakin' cute."

I started to say something but Max interrupted. "Fang. Stop. We'll never get Eva like this." With that, Max covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh! You've come to get your little rat. Well she's not… with us anymore." The Eraser grinned evilly.

"No! Eva!" Max screamed. Tears even welled up in my eyes. The Eraser let out an evil lauge.

"Eva…" I whispered quietly. Every single 'daddy-daughter' moment shot across my eyes. I taught her everything from how to ride a bike to how to fly… and now… she's gone.

* * *

Nudge POV

Something's wrong… the whole flock is falling apart. Gazzy was taken about a week ago, I haven't heard from Angel in ages… and Fang and Max went missing. I really think they want us all together. I'm scared…

* * *

**A/N: once again sorry about the shortness. please review! i need some more reviews before i post again! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys. sorry for the long wait but here it is. this chp. was written mostly by my friend lauren so... complain to her. lol. jkjk.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own MaxRide**

* * *

Angel POV

Seeing Anne and Gazzy was so weird. Gazzy looked tired and sick.

"Angel?" Gazzy perked up but was soon reprimanded by a punch in the head from a nearby Eraser.

I cringed at seeing Gazzy being hurt. I gave him a meek smile that soon dissolved as my attention turned to Anne.

"Don't worry, Angel," Anne said like she was reading my mind, "Your big brother hasn't been hurt. There's no reason to hurt him… yet." I read her mind to try to find out what she and the school were planning.

_I can't wait to finally eliminate those winged freaks. Especially Angel. She's always reading minds. I bet she's reading mine right now._

I stopped after she thought that.

"… What do you want with us?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why should I tell you?" she calmly asked.

"You and this horrible school are always screwing things up," I thought about what me and the flock had gone through – which made me even madder, "Why can't you just leave us alone? We are perfectly fine without you. We just want to live our lives! Can't a person do that without you guys interfering?!"

"Your world doesn't exist without us. You see, Angel, we are going to do things _our_ way and no one, not even Max, can stop us. We _own_ you. You would be nothing without us." Anne said calmly.

"Then why would you want to destroy _your_ creation? _Your_ property?" I asked snidely.

"You are of no use to us any more. You are just a nuisance now. You're inferior. You need to be gone." Anne grinned evilly.

* * *

Nudge POV

I had no choice. I didn't care what was going to happen. I know the School is planning something, but the only way to get past it is to get together.

I unfurled my wings and headed in the one direction I never wanted to go – to the School. I flew fast and my brain wouldn't stop thinking about the flock and what was going to happen once we were all together. There was so much I wanted to say to them.

That next second, everything changed, a hard blow to my side and a claw in my leg. _Erasers_. I quickly re-gained balance and saw four Erasers surrounding me. Perfect. I threw a punch at one and threw a kick at another. I remembered how Max fought and mimicked her roundhouse kick, snapping an Eraser rib. One Eraser launched at me and slashed my stomach. Luckily, it wasn't that deep of a cut. I threw another kick and another Eraser clawed my arm. This cut _was_ deep. I ignored the pain and punched the Eraser.

_Now I know why I loved the flock so much. They make fighting Erasers a little easier_.

The Erasers surrounded me, "Gosh, when will you guys learn to just give up?" I laughed and a huge explosion went off on the Erasers. They fell hopelessly to the ground.

"So, who had a party and forgot to invite me?"

I turned around and smiled, "Hey, Ig."

* * *

**A/N: did you like it?? review plz!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own MaxRide

A//N: sorry for the long wait.

Angel POV

After Anne's little schpiel, Gazzy and I were sent back to separate cages. I sat at the back of my cage mentally searching for Gazzy. I guess the whole cage deal was okay. I had enough space, unless I wanted to do anything frivolous like stand up or lay down. But being caged gave me time to think.

Finally, I gave up searching for Gazzy. The School must be bigger than I thought. As my sanity slowly diminished, I wondered if anyone was trying to rescue me. I hadn't seen any of the flock in ages. There was no way they'd be looking for me I did another mental search for Gazzy. I found him!

_Gazzy! Are you okay?_ I thought to him.

_Angel! Oh I was so worried! I couldn't find you!_ I heard like an internal monologue.

_What do you mean? How'd you look for me?_ I traced the words across his mind.

_Uhm… mentally. How else do you search for someone when you are stuck in a cage?_ Gazzy asked.

_So… are you… telepathic?_ I couldn't believe it!

_No! That's crazy!_ Gazzy mentally chuckled, _No! I have a power! It's called foresight. I didn't know how to tell you while Anne was in there. Hey, whitecoats. Gotta go. Love ya sis._ Then Gazzy shut me out of his mind.

_Forsight?_ I thought to myself. _I'll ask later…_

Just then, I heard a cage door open. My eyes opened. It was the cage next to me Eva was being thrown into her cage.

_Poor girl._ I thought to myself. Eva winced and huddled to the back corner of her cage. _Max and Fang must be worried sick._

I squeezed into Eva's mind searching for information.

**Naomi?** Eva paused. **Can you tell me about your power? Forsight.** Another long pause. **Oh! So that's what this guy's been doing**.

I squeezed myself out of Eva's mind and back into my own swirling ocean of thoughts. _What does she know about foresight? How can I ask her about it?_

Eva POV

"Get this rat outta here. She's obviously not going to cooperate today so get her out! Now!" a whitecoat yelled.

_How do you expect me to "cooperate" if I'm barely conscious and haven't eaten in 2 days?_ I thought. I'm glad I thought it too. If my sense of sarcasm and attitude works, I must be alive. Although I might be insane.

I've been seeing weird shapes and things… like mirages. It was always a young guy. Younger than daddy. He was there one second and gone the next. He seemed to be looking for something. I thought he was real, but at the School, ghosts were very likely. But if I were dead I wouldn't hang around here.

Erasers dragged me back to my cage and tossed me in. I crouched into the back corner.

_Naomi?_ I searched for her answer.

_Hey Eva! How's it goin'?… I mean besides the whole School thing. Watcha need help with?_ Naomi asked.

_Can you tell me about your power… forsight?_ I asked.

_Yeah. Definitely! So… where to start… well you can get out of your body. The you take yourself wherever you want… but you can't touch anything… your pretty much a ghost… but alive… and your body stays put where you left it._ Naomi answered my question with ease

_Oh! So that's what this guy's been doing!_ Finally my mind felt at ease. No ghosts here.

_Well thanks Naomi. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later._


End file.
